goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
The Recess Bullies Get Grounded for a Long Time
''The Recess Bullies Get Grounded for a Long Time ''is a grounded video created by Sarah West. This video was based on the Warren Cook gets grounded videos. Plot Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob, Kurst, Clyde, and Lawson make Sonic, Sonia, and Manic watch Fritz The Cat and Sausage Party. But Alan Cook has caught the Recess Bullies for watching inappropriate videos. Warren's Dad calls in Sarah West, VTM on YT, NathanDesignerBoy7, and other guests. And Alan tells the Recess Bullies to do schoolwork and doing chores that are not porn-related. Transcript Gelman: It's time that we'll get revenge on Sonic and his siblings. Lawson: Yeah! Mundy: We're gonna give 'em what we deserve! (Sonic, Sonia, and Manic walk into the room Gelman and the bullies are in) Sonic: Hey, what's going on? Gelman: We're gonna make you watch Susage Party and Fritz the Cat. Sonia: What?! Manic: No way, dude. Those movies are disgusting. They make us sick to our stomachs. Sonia: Yeah, and Alan Cook said that porn videos are not allowed. Manic: That's right, because you boys will be in trouble with him if you watch porn videos. Mundy: We don't care! We're gonna make you watch them anyway. (After Sonic, Sonia, and Manic were forced to watch Fritz The Cat and Sausage Party by The Recess Bullies) Manic: Blegh, I think I'm gonna throw up, man. Sonia: Me too. Sonic: I'm really gonna need some brain bleach. Gelman: Ha ha! That's what you guys get for starring in a stupid show that was cancelled after only one season. (Alan Cook comes in) Gelman: Uh-oh, it's Mr. Cook! Alan Cook: What's going on? What are you kids watching? It's not a video for adults, is it? Lawson: Yes, Mr. Cook. It is. Skeens: Yeah, we made Sonic and his siblings watch Sausage Party and Fritz the Cat. Sue Bob: We did it because we like Sausage Party and Fritz The Cat, because adults only cartoons are better than Sonic Underground, and other stupid shows from the '90s. Kurst: And Sausage Party is also much better than The Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog and Sonic The Hedgehog SatAM. Clyde: That's right! Lazy Kid: Yeah, that's right. Alan Cook: (Young Guy's voice) BULLIES, HOW DARE YOU MAKE SONIC AND HIS SIBLINGS WATCH SAUSAGE PARTY AND FRITZ THE CAT?! YOU KNOW THISE MOVIES ARE FOR GROWN UPS! YOU GUYS ARE 10, NOT 18! AND BOTH OF THOSE MOVIES ARE NOT APPROPRIATE! THAT'S IT! I'M CALLING SOME VISITORS! (a half an hour later) Alan Cook: Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Sue Bob, Kurst, Clyde and Clark. Here are some visitors that will give you punishments. Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. I can't believe you forced some of my favorite characters to watch Fritz The Cat and Sausage Party. You guys know those movies are not appropriate for anybody under the age of 18 years old. VTM on YT: I'm VTM on YT, and you should be ashamed of yourselves for bullying some kids at recess. NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7, and I will not tolerate your behavior at school. Sonic: I'm Sonic, and these are my siblings, Sonia and Manic. And you should be banned from everything that is porn-related. Randall: I'm Randall Weems, and I'll make you get in trouble with Ms. Finster and Principal Prickly to get detention for a long time. Ms. Finster: I'm Ms. Finster, you 7 bullies are the worst students at Third Street School. Principal Prickly: And I'm Principal Prickly, and you are such a disgrace to our school. This will teach you a lesson, you will only do schoolwork and chores that does not come from porn. Ms. Finster: There will also be no porn movies, video games, and shows, no explicit music, no adult only places, no adult only restaurants, no strip clubs, no gun shops, no junk food, no alcoholic beverages, no adults only video games. and no adults only CD-roms. Randall: I agree with Ms. Finster. Manic: The only things you will eat and drink from now on include lean proteins like Chinese food, Korean food, Japanese food, Vietnamese food, chicken, fish, and tofu, whole grain versions of various grains, lowfat dairies, fruits, vegetables, and water. Because those healthy foods will help you 7 grow big and strong and become the almighy godly lion kings of Pride Rock! Mundy: No, we hate healthy foods. Lazy Kid: Yeah, healthy foods whomp. Sonia: Too Bad, that's all you're eating until you are no longer bullies. Sonic: I agree with Sonia. NathanDesignerBoy7: And you will only do your homework nonstop until the summer. VTM on YT: And you can only do a lot of heavy chores at school. Sarah West: And if you keep acting that way, then Alan Cook will call Principal Prickly to bring you to 3 separate schools by next September. Alan Cook: I agree with the visitors, go to Principal Prickly's office and go to detention right now. CAST Eric as Lawson, Mundy Randall Weems Joey as Gelman and NathanDesignerBoy7 Brian as Skeens Steven as Clyde Philmore and Manic the Hedgehog Kimberly as Kurst the Worst Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy Duncan as Lazy Kid Emma as Sonia the Hedgehog Young Guy as Sonic the Hedgehog Alan as Alan Cook Karen as Sarah West Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Daniel as VTM on YT Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Mundy Gets Grounded Category:Skeens Gets Grounded Category:Kurst the Worst Gets Grounded Category:Sue Bob Murphy Gets Grounded Category:Clyde Philmore Gets Grounded Category:Lazy Kid Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff